


Atua's Gallery

by LilyDayz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDayz/pseuds/LilyDayz
Summary: Angie opens submissions for a gallery meant to show the creative talents of everyone at Hope's Peak Academy. However, quickly after debates start on what art really is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Atua's Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly out of character idea I had earlier, and wanted to write it before I forgot about it.

Angie, wiping sweat off her brow, sighed in relief. This was all a struggle to set up, but it was going to be worth it, she thought.

"Nyahahaha! Me and Atua are proud to announce the Hope's Peak Gallery of Creativity!"

She had an entire room to herself, filled with tons of empty space perfect for displaying all kinds of creations. She was tempted to put her own art front and center, but Atua told her to wait until people start pouring in. Angie waited a good while without even a whisper, but eventually someone came in.

It was Mahiru Koizumi, with a dozen pictures in hand. She began to display them, until...

"Mahiru, what in the name of Atua are you doing?"

"P-putting up my photos?" Mahiru stuttered.

Angie looked through the photos. They were all nature shots, showcasing the beauty of the world Atua created like no one else could.

"Sorry Mahiru, this isn't art."  
"Photography IS art though?"

"Nuh-uh. You're just copying Atua's homework."

"I mean, yeah I'm technically not MAKING anything new with photography. But it's still a craft, therefore it is an art form in its own way."

This went on and on, for a good 10 minutes before Rantaro Amami came in with pictures of nail art.

In unison, Mahiru and Angie stopped fighting and exclaimed, "That isn't art either!"

Rantaro looked confused. "But.. it's literally in the name. Nail. Art."

"Well, Atua tells me that nail art is using someone's body as a canvas. And you know what else uses someone's body as a canvas? Rituals and death! Therefore.."  
Rantaro was genuinely annoyed at this point. "Are you.. trying to equate nail art with murder?"

"Ok Angie, that's going way too far. I personally don't see nail art as art but you don't have to make such nonsensical links like that." Mahiru huffed.

This debate went on for another 10 minutes, before Kokichi walked in snickering. "Hey idiots. Art is nothing but philosophical waxing and self-indulgent sessions of smashing crayons on paper."

Angie, Mahiru, and Rantaro, mentally tired from their debate, took Kokichi's obvious bait as an excuse.

An excuse to beat the shit out of him.


End file.
